Sweet Revenge, Sweet Misery
by Nekohime17
Summary: When Naruto tells Hinata that she's not going to have a boyfriend, she suddenly suffers. Sasuke doesnt want to see her like that so he agrees on dating her and while it's Hinata's Sweet Revenge, it's Sasuke's Sweet Misery. SASUHINA! CHAP.2 FINALLY POSTED!
1. It all started

**Sweet Revenge (Sweet Misery)**

HEY!! This is my 6th Sasuhina! And yeah… for all those who read 'I already forgot you' this is the story I mention in part: 12 that I was going to post!

So HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

DISCLAIMER: I'll only put it once in this chap since I hate disclaimers! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THOUGH I DO OWN THIS STORY BUT DON'T MAKE ANY PROFIT!!

**It all started…**

(Sasuke and Hinata's POVs)

_Hinata_: I'm those types of girls who don't like to get noticed. I blush when the teachers call my name to read, tell the answer for a question, or pass the papers but to tell you the truth, I blush at everything. I blush when someone tries to talk to me, commit and error or what ever cool or bad happen to me. Yet, even thought I'm shy, I have two guy friends but no friends that are girls. You could say that my cousin's friend who is a girl –which I think is his girl friend- is my friend but I just talk to her like random things but never my deepest secrets. I'm fact. I haven't told everyone, correct, no one my deepest secret.

I have been so afraid to even tell my deepest secret. I just can't without getting red as a tomato. I had hated myself for that and I have suffered for hiding my feelings. That deepest secret involves 'love' as the main subject. Yeah, I'm in love. I'm desperately in love with a blond who doesn't love me back. I really don't know though, but I know he's crazy for a pink-haired girl.

"Hinata? Is something wrong with you?" came that similar voice, childish yet husky. This just can't be happening.

As I turn to look at the person who called me, the same blond I have loved since as long as I can remember, talked to me, I turn red as a tomato but amusingly it shinned too.

"N-no I-I'm A-alright N-Naruto!" I always stutter when I talk. But as I responded, I accidentally punched the blond in his chest and send him flying. It was just that he was too close.

I turn to look at him as I saw him flying across the classroom. Indeed, I was in class right now. This class was history and my favorite. I just love to hear about what happen before I was born or before even my great-great-great-grandfather was born. My favorite subjects are the holocaust, the time of Queen Elizabeth 'the virgin queen' and the 50's through 80's.

I look around so that the teacher didn't notice that I did that to Naruto. As I turn to look at the teachers I saw that he was reading one of his book which nobody even knows what it is –some say it's porn- a slightly smile appeared in my face. I hear people laughing at Naruto, some saying 'all right' and some saying that he deserved it. Yet, I feel really sad that it was my fault that they are making fun of him.

Suddenly Naruto stands up from the floor, he points at me and I blush. "Hinata!" he screams and takes a deep breath. The teacher suddenly puts his book down and turns to Naruto and then at me since he saw Naruto pointing at me, "You will never get a boyfriend for being like that!"

His words hurt me. As Naruto said that, the whole students started laughing at me and screaming that I'm plain, ugly and boring. I jerked my head down and tried to calm my tears but it was just so hurtful. The one that I love, the one that made me clumsy…. Told me that! _I will never get a boyfriend! _I admitted myself. I tried to close my eyes tightly and let at least some tears fall from my eyes. I know I never will get a boyfriend and I know I will never win his heart.

"Hinata…" suddenly I heard that voice. That voice that the girls in the school go crazy for. His voice was velvet to my ears. I jerked my head up and look at the Raven haired that grin at me with a smile and gave me a thumbs up. "Nice going Hinata! Don't listen to the dobe…" Then he turned around.

AND THAT'S WHEN IT ALL STARTED!

--

_Sasuke_: I'm those types of guys that like to get noticed but love to ignore. I hate when the teachers call me to read, tell the answer for a question, or pass the papers but to tell you the truth, I hate everything. I get annoyed when someone tries to talk to me, commit an error or what ever cool or bad happen to me. Since I'm like that, I don't have any friends. Some guys have tried to be my friends but they only like to be next to me because they know girls are all over me. So in fact, I have had made pretend friends. I never like to talk about my life, some made pretend friends have asked me my deepest secret but I just tell them random stuff but never what they asked for. In fact, I haven't told anyone, correct, no one my deepest secret.

I have been so afraid to even tell my deepest secret. I just can't without getting stab in the back. I had hated myself for being cursed with this handsome face since because of it, I never had any real friends to let out my deepest secret and I have suffered for hiding my feelings. That deepest secret involves 'love' as the main subject. Yeah, I'm in love. I'm desperately in love with a Raven haired girl that is really shy. She always turns beat red when ever something embarrassing or whatever happens to her or does. I started liking her since I saw that she was the only one that wasn't all over me and treated me as an individual. I suffered because I know she likes this annoying blond who thinks he's all that.

"Hinata? Is something wrong with you?" I slightly turn my eyes to look at the mention blond talking to the girl I like, yeah her name is Hinata. The annoying blond's name is Naruto and when he approaches me, I call him 'dobe' but in my mind I call my 'Narutard' but I'm to cool to call him that in front of his face.

I discretely look at her and there she goes again, blushing red as a tomato but somehow it was shining.

"N-no I-I'm A-alright N-Naruto!" –sigh- I just hate it when she stutters. But what amused me was that she suddenly punched Narutard in the chest and send him flying across the room. He deserves that since he was too close to her and he got her really nervous.

I turn to look at him as I saw him flying across the classroom. Indeed, I was in class right now. This class was history and I hate it. I just hate this class since it's boring to hear about what happen before I was born or before even my great-great-great-grandfather was born. I'll admit that the time of the holocaust was awesome but that's the only thing I like about this class. I wanted to laugh as I saw him but, again, I'm to cool for that and I acted like what she did to him was not funny. So to stop me from laughing, I turn to look at her.

As I look at her I noticed that she was acting like whatever so that the teacher didn't notice what she did to Naruto. Suddenly I notice that she did turn to look at the teachers and so did I and I saw that he was reading one of his books which I know it's porn. How can he read that in the middle of class!? I turn back to her and I noticed that a slightly smile appeared in her face. I hear people laughing at Naruto, some saying 'all right' and some saying that he deserved it. I want to laugh really hard since he did deserve it but I still concentrate on her but then turn to the blond as I saw that she was looking in front of the class in shocked now.

As I turned around, suddenly Naruto stands up from the floor and he points at Hinata and of course I don't need to look at her to know that she's now blushing. "Hinata!" he screams and takes a deep breath. The teacher suddenly puts his book down and turns to Naruto and then at Hinata since he saw Naruto pointing at her, "You will never get a boyfriend for being like that!"

I suddenly turned to her since I know his words hurt her. As Narutard said that, the whole students started laughing at her and screaming that she's plain, ugly and boring. No she's not! She might be plain but she's beautiful, and interesting. No one even knows what comes out of her head? I know she might have secrets that she wants to let out like me. She jerked her head down and when she does that, she tries to calm her tears but I know it's just too hurtful of her. It even hurt me inside. The one that she loves, the one that made her clumsy…. Told her that! _Hinata! You will never get a boyfriend! _I just hate Narutard. It just frustrates me to see her like this and I'm going to try and help her out to let her know that there's a guy that admires her even though I know I will never win her heart.

"Hinata…" I suddenly call her. She jerked her head up and looked at me as I tried to smile at her because she was actually crying, and I gave her a thumb up! What the hell! I didn't even want to do that! "Nice going Hinata! Don't listen to the dobe…" Then I turned around and I tried to cover my face since I knew I made a big mistake on calling her but

THAT'S WHEN IT ALL STARTED!

--

_Hinata_: He started talking to me!

--

_Sasuke_: I started talking to her.

--

_Hinata_: It was quite easy talking to him but I felt uncomfortable since the girls looked at me with jealousy and hatred!

--

_Sasuke_: It was really easy talking to her and it felt so good when the girls where looking at her with hatred… I just… well I can't explain it but I just wanted to kiss her in front of those girls… especially the pink-haired annoying rotten cherry blossom.

--

_Hinata_: I noticed that Naruto was looking at us a lot of times and Sasuke even put his arms around me! It was really weird but I blushed and Naruto looked mad… I don't know how to say this but it felt so good making him jealous and that's when I for the first time smiled with pleasure.

--

_Sasuke_: I noticed that Narutard was looking at us so I decided to put my arms around her… I just loved the way he looked at us! You could have sworn he was jealous but when I looked at Hinata, she was smiling and that smile can frighten anyone if they saw her… but that's when I decided to ask her!

--

_Hinata_: he asked me a question I never thought he would ask me… I was scared when he looked at me serious and he didn't look creepy like he always does or looked like Neji…

--

_Sasuke_: I asked her a question I thought I would never ask her… but it did hurt me inside since I told her of a plan I had... I know she doesn't like me but I had to tell her my plan first so that she says 'yes'.

--

_Hinata_: he said "will you be my girlfriend?" I was going to say no but I couldn't even say a word. I couldn't get it out! He then closed his eyes and then looked back at me and said "You could get back at Naruto for what he told you the other day if you say 'yes'…" He waited for me to answer and then I stutter but said "O-okay…" and I blushed.

And that's the day my Sweet Revenge Started! MUAHAHAHA!! (A/N: you could say this is inner Hinata! XD)

--

_Sasuke_: I said "Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at her really deep and saw that she had a hard time telling me 'yes or no' so I tried to explain to her my plan. I wanted her to tell me yes on her own but I had to think of a plan to get her to say yes. I really wanted her to be my girlfriend. I closed my eyes and then looked at her again and said "You could get back at Naruto for what he told you the other day if you say 'yes'…" and I waited for her to answer. "O-okay…" she said as she stuttered and blushed. When she said those words my heart just skipped but I tried to play it cool.

And that's the day my Sweet Misery started! –sigh-

(End of POVs)

**Author's Note**

So what you think of Hinata and Sasuke!? Too OOC? Yeah… I know they seem OOC but they are like this since they are talking to themselves XD! SO YEAH! If they are talking to someone else then they would act like always… Sasuke cold and Hinata will blush and stutter a lot –maybe even slightly play with her fingers-

So… do you like them like this or should I change their characters!? –of course, I'm going to make them not that OOC in future chaps! Maybe Hinata though-

Well… JA NE and PLEASE review!!

XxxIshida's GirlxxX


	2. The Beginning

**Sweet Revenge/ Sweet Misery**

Okay… this is literally when the story begins! It's going to sound a little –well a lot- like the first chapter so yeah… why am I saying this? It's like a warning. If you don't want to read this chapter then you can skip it but I'm warning you that it's not going to be anybody's POV and it's finally going to talk about what happen when Hinata punch Naruto, what everybody actually said and what they were doing! n_n

Hope you do read it and don't skip this chapter!

**The Beginning**

Everybody went in class as they knew the late bell was going to ring. Sakura -the popular girl- was fighting with Ino –the other popular girl. They always did that as they tried to catch Sasuke's –their crush and the hottie of the class- attention. They knew they'll do that and even end up in a mud fight just to get his attention. As always, he ignored them as he slightly moved his gaze to a certain petite raven-haired girl that was already in her seat –Hinata- but then went to sit to his desk with no expression at all in his face.

Naruto walked behind the two popular girls and cheered for Sakura. He always did that as he saw both of them fighting. His dream was to see both of them in a mud fight. Actually, once his dream was about to come true but as soon as the raven-haired hottie of the class left and he was in no sight, both of the girls stop the fight and talked like best friends.

It's obvious they plan their fights. Sasuke even knows that.

"Hey Hina…" Kiba –dog lover and considers himself a dog- said as he sat in front of the petite raven-haired girl. She didn't respond. Kiba stared at her a little bit and noticed she was red._ Must be Naruto,_ he thought as he saw her gaze on the blond. Kiba then turned around and didn't mind that he was ignored.

He knows she didn't mean it!

Naruto went to sit in his desk as he saw their History and lazy teacher –Kakashi- writing in the board their assignment for today. He quickly turned to gaze at his pink dream –Sakura-but felt chills passing through his skin. He felt he was being watched. He quickly turned around to his teacher and saw that the man was already reading one of those dirty orange books. Even Naruto himself gave the teacher some of those orange books just to be his pet since he wanted to win him from the Uchiha jerk.

Anyways, it was easy for Naruto to get access on those books since his grandfather is the author!

And yeah…. It's porn alright!

Naruto then turn his gaze to the back of the class since he sits in the second front of the class –next to Sakura- and met his gaze to a certain shy petite raven haired girl that looked at him without any signs of life –blank.

He quickly walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her just to catch her attention but she didn't even blink.

"Hinata? Is something wrong with you?" He quickly asked. He didn't know why he had to asked her but he felt worried that she might have gone vegetable. She finally blinked and he sighed in relief. But as she met his gaze, she quickly turned red –really red and it even glow- and bowed her head down.

Everyone quickly turned around to see from where the red glow came from; except for the teacher.

"There goes Hina…" Kiba whispered to himself as he saw that Naruto was the one that made Hinata glow bright red like a tomato.

"Troublesome…" Whispered Shikamaru –lazy but wise as an old man- as he saw right away that Naruto was the cause of the red glow.

Everybody knew that Hinata had a big crush with the blond except…. The blond of course!

"N-no I-I'm A-alright N-Naruto!" She quickly responded and sent his flying around the room. Hinata quickly panicked and ended up turning everywhere to see if they saw her. Her classmates did saw but what worried her was the teacher.

Of course, the teacher was reading his orange book.

"Hahaha," Sakura laughed, "Stupid as a blond!"

"HEY!" Ino quickly protested Sakura's commend.

"What a dumb ass…" Shikamaru practically smirked.

"Such jump… such youth…" As always, Lee making those youth commends.

Naruto had enough. He has been made fun off and he can't stand it anymore. Suddenly he stands up from the floor, he points at Hinata and she quickly blush again. "Hinata!" he screams and takes a deep breath. The teacher suddenly puts his book down and turns to Naruto and then at Hinata since he saw Naruto pointing at her, "You will never get a boyfriend for being like that!"

Hinata suddenly turned to a vegetable again.

"HAHAHA!" Sakura really laugh hard this time, "She's so boring… who will like her anyways…"

"Don't forget that she's plain and ugly too…" Ino suddenly said and laugh next to Sakura.

Kiba didn't say anything since he doesn't like to be near girls that cry but he knew that Hinata might be crying inside as he saw her blank stare. He stared at her really deep and then saw that finally she came to life and bowed her head down. He did saw that she cried or let some tears go.

Kiba decided to just forget that he hates that and was about to give her a hug at least to console her. He was about to get out of his desk but…

"Hinata…" Suddenly he heard Sasuke's voice and decided not to console her since he quickly turned his gaze to the raven-haired guy. Hinata quickly jerked her head up and look at the Raven haired that grin at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Nice going Hinata! Don't listen to the dobe…" Then he turned around.

Hinata stared at the raven-haired guy in shock and all that passed through Kiba's mind was…

_Okay… that was just weird!_

**Author's Note**

FINALLY I HAVE INTERNET!! If you saw my profile this couple of months you'll know what I'm talking about! I didn't have internet and I couldn't post any of my stories. I could only post in school and I really didn't have time since I had to do homework too and stuff like that…. So yeah… now I can start posting again like I used to do! YAY! So expect an up-date soon! n_n

-Changing subject-

Okay… so for those who did read this… what did you though? It was like the first chap, ne? I was wondering… did I made it sound like Kiba like Hinata or he's just worried about her like a friend? I wanna know your opinion!

Hope you did enjoy this chap and please review!

Arigato for reading or left reviews and Ja Ne real soon!


End file.
